Take Your Angel to Work Day
by Girl-of-Braids
Summary: It was take your angel to work day where Sam worked as a lawyer, and Gabriel couldn't wait to go. But what happens when Gabriel's old owner finds him? Based off a tumblr blog.


**So this is based off of ask-the-baby-angels on tumblr, and you probably go check that out to properly understand it, and also because the blog is awesome and adorable. **

Gabriel was excited. It was take your angel to work day at the law firm where Sam worked, and they had decided that he could go while Cas stayed home with Dean. He couldn't wait to see what Sam did all day when he was away from home. Gabriel had been dressed up in his nicest clothes; the ones that he was only allowed to wear for special occasions. Dean took a picture of him standing next to Sam before they were allowed to leave, and then shooed them out the door so that he could "get some stuff done without that troublemaker around."

Sam knew that Gabriel would be bored pretty quickly, and had packed a bunch of things for Gabriel to amuse himself with while he worked. Sam knew that Gabriel would probably start trying to mess with him for amusement instead, but he could hope, couldn't he? In any case, he made sure Gabriel promised to behave himself before they entered the building.

—

Sam was right, only an hour or two in and Gabriel had gotten bored with watching Sam go through paperwork, and looking at his surroundings. A couple other angels had passed by them, but they were either snooty and looked down on Gabriel for acting like such a child, or were nervous and obviously trained very thoroughly to be nothing more than a trophy to show off. Gabriel went through all the things Sam had brought to amuse him and by the time he was done with those Sam had a meeting to go to. They had been instructed to leave their angels behind so that they wouldn't disrupt the meeting, so Sam explained to Gabriel where he would be, and set him up with a game of online pinball. He figured that would be enough to keep the angel busy until he came back, and went to his meeting.

—

Gabriel sat at Sam's computer playing pinball, waiting for Sam to get back, until he heard a loud knocking before someone entered Sam's cubicle.

"Winchester I need you to go over this…." Gabriel turned around as the voice drifted off, and was filled with fear at what he saw. Standing there was a middle-sized man in a fancy suit, with receding auburn hair and a cruel glint to his eyes. Standing next to him was an angel with clipped wings and shock collars, dressed in his own suit.

"Well hello Gabriel, since when had you had wings? You definitely didn't have them when you were mine. Well, I owned you first, so I suppose that I can take you back now that you actually look like an angel." the speaker was Jason Henderson, Gabriel's old owner. The angel next to him looked smarmy and stuck up and was definitely a trophy angel who had no problems with his role in life. Henderson reached towards Gabriel; intent on reclaiming his angel. Henderson grabbed Gabriel's arms and the angel tried to grab Gabriel's wings.

"Come on, now, Gabriel, it would be so much better for you if you came with me. Zachariah here would be able to train you, and you would be the jewel of my collection. Just come with me and everything will be alright." Henderson was trying to pull Gabriel out the door, but Gabriel knew he did not want to go back to his old owner, ever. Gabriel wanted to bite and kick and scream, but Sam wouldn't like that so he settled for trying to twist out of their grasps.

"Gabriel, quit it. You're coming with me and that's final. Now stop trying to get away, or we'll have to restrain you. I'm sure Zachariah would be able to easily make it so you can't move." Henderson was growing red in the face, and Gabriel was getting more and more frightened. He just wanted Sam. Gabriel wrenched himself out of Henderson and Zachariah's grips, and ran to where Sam had told him he would be. Gabriel never wanted to go back to mean old mister Henderson, where he would never see Sam and Dean and would be expected to be like Zachariah. He ran towards the meeting room, crying and screaming for Sam to help him.

—

Sam was in the middle of his (incredibly dull) meeting when he heard what sounded like Gabriel calling for him. The noise go louder, and the other members of the meeting stared at him when Sam stood up, and practically ran out the door without a backwards glance or a "please excuse me". They looked up to the chair of the meeting for permission to see what the fuss was about, before all of them crowded around the doorway. What they saw astounded them. Sam was on his knees, with his angel in his arms, glaring at Henderson, who stood above them. If they listened closely they could hear Sam and his angel whispering to each other.

"I don't wanna go back wanna stay with you and and Dean and Cassie and I don't eva wanna go back to him please don't make me go back Sam please don't give me away." The angel was sobbing into Sam's shoulder and staining his suit with tears.

"It's okay Gabriel it's okay you're ours now you don't ever have to go back we're never gonna give you away you're our family you never have to leave if you don't want to." Sam then picked up his angel, and the people from the meeting watched in awe as Sam stood up, and glared down at Henderson (who definitely worked at a higher station than Sam)

"So you're Gabriel's previous owner."

"Yes, and I would be willing to offer a considerable sum to take him back.'

"Because he has wings now."

"Well…..yes." The meeting members could see where Henderson's confusion came from. Sure, it was a bit rude to ask to buy a pet back from someone, but somewhat understandable seeing as Henderson had seemingly been cheated out of owning a rather rare and prestigious angel, one with six gorgeous gold wings. They watched as those beautiful wings tightened around the angel, as if trying to block out everyone else.

"No. You can't have him back." The spectators were taken aback at how sure Sam sounded, he hadn't even heard Henderson's first offer!

"See here, I'm sure we can come to an agreement… Perhaps a trade, an angel for an angel?" Zachariah looked somewhat miffed at hearing this, but refrained from doing anything about it. It wouldn't be the first time he had been traded.

"No. There's nothing you could do to make me give Gabriel back to you."

"And why not?" Henderson seemed confused by the notion that someone could be so attached to their pet that they couldn't be bought off.

"One, because he is a part of my family, two, because you tossed him away when he wasn't of any worth to you, and three, because he doesn't want to go back to you and that's that. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to take him home, and make sure he's okay after the ordeal he's gone through." Sam then walked off, carrying Gabriel, who had his arms around Sam's neck. His co-workers watched as Sam continued to reassure his angel and comfort him, the entire way out of the building.

—

"Hey Gabriel"

"Uh huh" Gabriel burrowed his face deeper into Sam's shoulder, and Sam felt his suit get wetter from Gabriel's tears.

"You know you never have to leave our family if you don't want to, right?"

"…..uh huh"

"Good. Now how about we go home and find Dean and Cas, and curl up together in a blanket with some hot chocolate and a movie." Gabriel nodded into Sam's shoulder, and they headed home to do just that.


End file.
